


cookies? that’s gay.

by hoshinet



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, chan and mingyu are mentioned, i am feeding my sick addiction to uni aus bye, wonwoo is in computer science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21939604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshinet/pseuds/hoshinet
Summary: in which seungcheol and wonwoo make cookies together
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Jeon Wonwoo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	cookies? that’s gay.

**Author's Note:**

> GOD this shit was so rushed i literally wrote it under 1 hour and i feel BAD i should havw tried harder on it TT but i hope u still enjoy it (bc who tf just says their partner as their likes for secret santa)
> 
> merry christmas levi!! mwah

seungcheol really doesn’t know what he and wonwoo are doing in the kitchen. neither of them can cook? nor bake to save their lives. but here they were, looking for mingyu’s expensive stand mixer. 

“do you think gyu will cry if we broke his mixer.” wonwoo asked, as he tinkered with the small parts that came with the giant tool.

seungcheol shrugged, currently too occupied with his own search for sugar to come up with a good response.

“maybe. we could just buy a new one for him as a gift if it all goes wrong.”

wonwoo’s nose scrunched up (seungcheol internally cooed at how cute it was) and looked at seungcheol as if he grew two heads (it wasn’t cute anymore).

“a kitchenaid mixer is like $300 dollars. where are we going to find that money?”

seungcheol hummed in response. he placed the bag of sugar onto the counter and shrugged again. “we could become sugar babies.”

wonwoo laughed and shook his head. “how festive.”

seungcheol smiled fondly at his boyfriend and went to search for the flour.

the university senior was honestly feeling pretty proud that he suggested this baking adventure to wonwoo. it was cute to see wonwoo try to figure out how the mixer worked. put him in front of a computer and he’ll program it into a rifle but put him in front of the oven and suddenly he has the brain of a 6 year old.

(“it’s not very cute if neither of you can cook.” chan snorted, when seungcheol first proposed the idea to him.

seungcheol flicked the dancer in retaliation. “how dare you! you can say that about me but not woni!”

chan gagged in response to that. “couples.”)

after seungcheol collected all the ingredients and wonwoo finally got the stand mixer to work (“aha! i just found the plug), they opened the recipe they found on google and got to work.

“it asks for,” wonwoo paused to squint at his screen and seungcheol could have died from cuteness again. “3 cups of flour.”

seungcheol stared at wonwoo with a stupid grin on his face instead of opening the bag of flour, causing wonwoo to raise an eyebrow.

“are you not going to get the fl-”

“i love you.” seungcheol interrupted, causing wonwoo’s ears to turn a little red.

“we are supposed to be making cookies.” wonwoo deadpanned, but brought his hand up from his sides to ruffle seungcheol’s hair.

seungcheol leaned in and placed a soft kiss on wonwoo’s lips and grinned at his pretty face.

“okay. wanna make it a contest?” seungcheol asked, to which wonwoo sighed. god this was going to be long.

and did the cookies come out burnt because they were too busy making out instead of watching the time on the oven? maybe, but that’s a secret between the two of them.

**Author's Note:**

> merry christmas !!


End file.
